Axzeux
Axzeux was a regular user/troll on Gen 90s known for getting several users suspended and/or banned because of his nickname. His main account was banned from GameFAQs because of his antics, he still came by with his alts HTC_Evo and Poritkoa until they were banned a couple of weeks later. His new Alts are SeamusOHassey, QuailManNXT, and BrogueKickFella. He goes by Sneezy, Sneezin' Sneezy, Sneezer, Snazzy, Axchoo, Yzeens, Snazzer, Queefy, Axz(random gibberish), SneezyONasally, Keith (The most unattractive male name in the world), Poritoka (Murmur calls him Porridge when he uses that name) and HTC_Evo. He is also a massive twunt and nobody likes him. History Axzeux arrived at the same time as Lizzy and her million topic scandal. At first Axzeux wasn't much of a poster. He mostly hung out with Lizzy and her crew of hyper posters. He liked role playing and seemed innocent enough, and more than once served as Lizzy's White Knight in arguments, as they were a "couple." In one such instance of White Knightery a local user (who surely isn't Mark) realized that his name was pronounced "Achoo." This was a grievous blow to Axzeux, as it opened the door to his hated nickname, Sneezy. Tragedy struck the star crossed lovers when Lizzy's mother supposedly hijacked her account and condemned Axzeux for dating her daughter, who was revealed to be "younger than 13." The incident also brought Axzeux's age to light, which is close to but not necessarily 21. This brought to question whether or not he belonged on the board, as he was not actually a member of our beloved Generation. In the aftermath of his first few weeks as a resident he changed his persona for the worst, establishing himself as an Internet bad-boy who constantly calls people "fella." In more recent events, Sneezy has made himself more akin to a supervillian than an annoyance. His hatred for the nickname "Sneezy" led him to discover the power of Moderation. The Moderators were overjoyed to help him moderate the messages of Gen 90s residents like beloved leader Joe, and local posters such as JohnO_o and Renan. Complaints and criticism did not stop him from going on to not only Mod comments, but also entire topics. Soon an actual user, Renan, was suspended. Several residents were, and still are, outraged by this turn of events. Eventually, one of the Mods came to Gen 90s and told him to knock it off with everyone else who was calling him Sneezy. There were multiple boards where people were marked for calling him Sneezy. He later admitted that he had some connections, and everything that happened to people calling him Sneezy was because of him. Any chance he had of being likable ended after that. At this point he is probably one of the most disliked people in Gen 90s history. Sneezy also continued his pedophile ways on the Movies board talking about his crush on Chloe Moretz (ANOTHER 13 year old girl). Here are some memorable quotes from the topic titled "Chloe Moretz is beautiful"... * "Man, that scene in Kick-Ass where she blew the kiss, I felt like putty in my seat. And her famous line "I'm just ****ing with you daddy" oh man, that was awesome." * "Well Miranda Cosgrove looks better, but still, Cloe may want to marry me one day, fella." * "Hit Girl is a fictional character. >.> So technically we're not wrong for having the hots for her." * "Link to a picture of Chloe from Wikipedia Now you can't say she doesn't look pretty in that screenshot." '' * "''She looks bubbly." * "She's 13 people. -_- For goodness sake. ;) I'm still going to see her in Let Me In." Along with his crushes on Chloe and Lizzy, he has also shown an attraction to Carrie Underwood, and Beth Phoenix (Who as a female wrestler, possibly has a penis). He also said Beyonce is a fatty. SNEZZY.png|BANNED!!! Sneezyban2.png|Banned again Sneezyban3.png|Now Porridge is gone too. Later, he marked Joe for saying "Sneezy is attracted to hit girl" on a topic about the movie Kick Ass, and he got the beloved Overlord "Warned" for three days on GameFAQs with his whiny little marking of any post that is slightly negative towards him. Shortly after Callin was suspended because of remarks he made towards Sneezy. Broverlord Renan, Shocke, Kaiyura and Conundrum have also been suspended or warned around this time because of Sneezy's inability to take criticism. Many others have just had their posts deleted. Joe and Conundrum were also warned again mere days after their first warnings due to Sneezy marking comments that were in no way offensive. Shortly after his marking spree, he was banned from GameFAQs for trolling the Pokemon Black Board. But he still comes around with his alts. Right after this, Joe was hacked and his account was locked for a couple of weeks after it was used for a couple of censor bypassing posts. Renan and his main (along with an alt) were also hacked and used to bypass the censors on a couple of boards. One of the messages that Renan had deleted was also on the Pokemon Black board that Sneezy hung out in. This led Joe to believe that Sneezy did it because the Pokemon Black board is the one that Sneezy had already gotten in trouble on, he also believes that Sneezy hacked his profile, and that all 3 of the account hackings were related. For some reason, he doesn't get that everyone would leave him alone if he would get the hell out of Gen 90s, but because he never goes away, people on Gen 90s make fun of him every time he posts, and they constantly come up with new nicknames for him, along with calling him a schizophrenic because of a signature he has ("I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me"). This makes him whine a lot. Both of Sneezy's alts were banned soon after this. He also joined New Gen 90s after he discovered that Joe was making fun of him on there. They argued for a little bit before Joe decided to IP Ban Sneezy from the board. He then came back to New Gen 90s with a new account and told Joe that he had Joes main account hacked as a way of saying "screw you" and that Joe won't be so lucky next time (Joe still believes that he was also behind the hacking of Renan). This was regarded to be a major dick move by a spineless coward. After his visit to New Gen 90s, has has (thankfully) left Gen 90s and its inhabitants alone. He inhabits other boards now under the name SeamusOHassey, where he is also mercilessly mocked. Personality Azzy tends to act like Wolverine from the X-Men. He calls people "fella," mostly due to his favorite wrestler, pleads ignorance when someone brings up something in the past that makes him look creepy, and tends to threaten and moderate people who call him "Sneezy," indicating a case of catagelophobia (abnormal fear of ridicule) or extreme distaste for being taken lightly or given nicknames. Random Trivia * Hates being called Sneezy. This just encourages people to call him Sneezy. Sneezy, sneezy, sneezy, sneezy, sneezy. * When Lizzy, an on and off resident, is mentioned in any way, Axzeux likes to make it a point to ask "Who's Lizzy?" He most likely does this because of his recent relationship with her, which borders on pedophilia. Because she was 12. * He is the oldest person on the board, in his early twenties. As someone who wasn't born in the 90s, some people wonder why he trolls our board. * Axzeux calls people "fella", as a reference to the professional wrestler, Sheamus. * He holds the title of "Board Douche-Bag." As he has no intention of leaving, he will continue to be the Board Douche-Bag in the near future. * He is the most successful troll Gen 90s has ever had. * He has indicated several signs of pedophilia. He has dated Lizzy, and seems to have a crush on Chloe Mortez. He was quick to deny both allegations, but as per usual, that doesn't stop most 90-ites from poking fun at him about it. This also results in him marking them, and the Mods are happy to delete the posts. * Besides Gen 90s, he is also frequently seen on the Movies: At the Theater board, Pro Wressling: WWE board, and the Pokemon Black board. * He adamantly claims that every single thing on this page is a lie. I wonder how he'll respond to this piece of trivia. * His antics have led to him getting his own entry on The Urban Dictionary: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=sneezy See Also The Invasion of Sneezy Category:Users Category:Trolls